Idol Love Producer
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: Kumpulan one shot couple-couple Idol Producer: Yanchen, Zeren, Wenjun, Xinchun, Yanjun, Zhangjing, Chengcheng, Justin, Xingjie, Zhourui, Xiao Gui, Bufan, Dinghao, Chaoze, Ling Chao, Quanzhe, Ruibin, etc [Terima Req couple]
1. Chapter 1

**Yanchen x Zeren**

 **YanRen**

 **•**

 **•**

Siang malam tak pernah benar-benar beda di lingkungan bak kerajaan tempat 35 pemuda tampan berjuang meraih mimpi. Tak ada satu pun yang pernah benar-benar lelap di atas ranjang bertingkat biru. Ruang berlatih selalu ramai, apalagi ruangan di koridor itu. Selalu ada satu suara menghiasi.

"Yanchen-ge!"

"Yanchen-ge, yanchen-ge, ayo ke cafetaria."

"Yanchen-ge gerakan yang ini sebaiknya..."

"Zeren, sungguh semenit saja berikan aku ketenangan, aku butuh istirahat."

"Tapi aku tidak mengganggumu Zheng-ge, aku bicara dengan Yanchen-ge."

"Kau bicara seperti Yanchen ada di luar gedung bodoh."

"Sudah Zeren, ayo kita ke cafetaria sebentar. Kau istirahatlah dulu Zhengting," Yanchen melangkahkan kaki keluar yang sudah secara otomatis diikuti oleh pemuda bersurai cokelat, Ding Zeren.

Sepanjang perjalanan, bahkan hingga mereka kembali ke koridor ruang latihan, Zeren tak lepas dari sisi Yanchen dan terus membanjiri pemilik nama keluarga Zhou itu dengan sejuta topik perbincangan. Jika bukan karena Zhou Rui menariknya, mungkin telinga Yanchen sudah terbakar sekarang.

"Serius Yanchen, kau tidak lelah dengan Zeren yang terus melekat denganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku sering lelah. Dia tidak pernah berhenti bicara. Aku sudah memintanya berhenti berkali-kali tapi dia tidak pernah mendengarkan."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan Yuehua. Tidak ada bocah normal di sana. Zeren terus menerus bicara, Chengcheng sering kali tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, Justin tidak pernah diam, tangan Wenjun tak pernah sepi kalau tidak latihan menari dia bermain yoyo, Xinchun bahkan menyemburkan air pada Dinghao, Quanzhe muncul dimana-mana, Zhengting tak bisa ditebak moodnya."

"Mereka unik. Sejujurnya aku senang berada di dekat mereka kalau aku tidak dihujani ocehan Zeren setiap menit," Yanchen menutup matanya sejenak melepaskan rasa lelahnya.

"Kau bisa menghindarinya seperti Xingjie."

"Tidak semudah itu ge. Tidak semudah itu menjauhi orang yang telah sangat memperhatikanku."

"Itu sudah misi yang lalu Yanchen."

"Tapi aku bertahan juga karna dia Zhouri ge. Maksudku, kalau bukan karena dia mengungkapkan protes ke anggota lain, mereka tidak akan pernah berubah lebih baik. Zeren juga yang menjagaku ketika aku sakit. Aku tidak bisa menjauhinya begitu saja."

"Kasihan hm?"

"Mungkin. Sudah ya ge, aku kembali dulu sepertinya sudah waktunya aku latihan dengan tim," dan Yanchen meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan pemuda berkaus pink.

Begitu Yanchen menutup pintu itu, sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing berjalan tak jauh dari sana. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengikuti langkah itu.

"Zeren!"

Sosok itu berhenti, menoleh, namun wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Dari mana?" Yanchen meletakan tangannya santai di pundak Zeren.

"Toilet," di luar dugaannya, Zeren menjawab dengan singkat seperti tak berniat melanjutkan percakapan.

"Yanchen, Zeren, cepat sedikit kita tidak punya waktu," Zhengting berteriak dari salah satu ruangan sambil melambaikan jemarinya membuat Zeren spontan mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Yanchen beberapa cm di belakangnya.

Latihan berlangsung dengan sangat serius. Zeren terus menajamkan matanya memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang ada, Xingjie mengamati ekspresi wajah setiap member, sedangkan yang lain fokus menyeragamkan tiap langkah.

"Sudah larut, kita berhenti di sini hari ini," ucap Zhengting setelah melihat jam di tangan staff.

Justin dan Chengcheng segera menghambur keluar, Xingjie meraih jaketnya. Sedangkan Zeren mengacak rambutnya sesaat lalu melangkah keluar dalam diam.

"Wow, Zeren tidak bersuara?"

"Ada yang menganggu pikirannya. Dari tadi dia tidak fokus."

Xingjie mengangguk mendengarkan Zhengting, satu-satunya yang memahami Zeren ya tentu saja hanya sang leader.

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja sebelum kita break," ucap Xingjie memberi tanggapan.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Hah? Aku? Aku tidak pernah bertengkar dengan makhluk itu. Sekalipun dia bicara tanpa henti, dia bisa membaca moodku dengan baik jadi aku tidak pernah marah dengannya."

"Bukan kau Xingjie, tapi Yanchen."

"A.. aku?"

"Tidak mungkin, dia dan Yanchen baik-baik saja di cafetaria."

"Setelah itu? Dia sama sekali tak bicara dengan Yanchen setelah kembali."

"Oh kau benar! Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak."

"Kau kemana setelah dari cafetaria?"

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Zhouri ge sebentar."

"Di ruangan I Miss You?"

Yanchen mengangguk bingung.

"Biar kutebak. Kalian membicarakan Zeren yang banyak bicara?"

"Kau tahu dari mana Xingjie ge?"

"Hah. Zeren pasti mendengar pembicaraan kalian."

"Kalau seperti itu, mungkin ada kata-kata yang menyinggungnya. Zeren itu memang berisik dan telihat riang, tapi dia sebenarnya sangat sensitive."

"Ting-ge, Wenjun sakit! Badannya panas sekali, ayo cepat!" Xinchun memecah ketegangan dan menarik Zhengting pergi.

"Bicaralah dengannya Yanchen. Well, aku tidak menyukai sifat cerewetnya, tapi tanpa hal itu tim kita jadi begitu sepi."

* * *

Lampu ruang latihan Dream pun padam, menandakan penghuninya sudah pergi ke dunia masing-masing. Namun bukan team dream namanya jika lampu itu padam begitu lama. Musik hip hop mulai mengalun seiring lampu yang kembali menyala menampakan sesosok pemuda bertubuh tegap tengah menggerakan setiap bagian tubuhnya tak peduli dengan sang waktu.

 **BLAM**

Pemuda itu menghentikan tariannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu belakang mendapati sosok yang begitu familiar di ambang pintu. Tanpa percakapan sang pemuda bergerak mematikan musik yang mengisi ruangan.

"Kau belum tidur Zeren?"

Zeren diam, tak memberi jawaban. Sebenarnya yang bertanya pun sudah tahu jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri. Dia tahu jelas Zeren masih terjaga dan juga alasannya.

"Baiklah aku berhenti, ayo kembali."

Pemuda itu melangkah mendahuli Zeren, membuka pintu di sisi pemuda yang lebih pendek dan membiarkannya keluar lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana Wenjun?"

"Demam, tapi sudah lebih baik."

Keheningan kembali melanda. Membuat Yanchen mengigiti bibirnya ragu, tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah tiba di depan sebuah kamar. Tubuh Yanchen tersentak karena Zeren berhenti dengan begitu mendadak.

"Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?"

"Masuklah," ucap Zeren tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Yanchen mengalihkan kepalanya hanya untuk menyadari ia sudah ada di depan kamarnya.

"Sampai bertemu besok."

"Hm-m"

"Zeren, kau ini kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitimu?" Yanchen menahan lengan mungil itu, ia tak lagi tahan dengan Zeren yang seperti ini.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang tak ingin bicara. Sudah ge, aku harus pergi. Ting-ge dan yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Kau mau kemana? Kapan kembali?"

Zeren tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yanchen dan justru berlari meninggalkan pemilik gigi terbaik di rumah besar itu.

Malam itu Yanchen hanya bisa menatap punggung Zeren yang berlalu dan menghilang, berharap semua akan baik-baik saja ketika matahari sudah terbit.

Sayangnya itu semua hanyalah harapan. Hari telah berganti tapi Yanchen tak menemukan sosok itu dimana pun, baik di ruang latihan maupun cafetaria. Yanchen terus mengedarkan pandang mencari sosok Ding Zeren dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

Seketika sudut mata Yanchen menangkap kehadiran pemuda lain di tengah kelompok yang jelas bermandikan keringat. Satu-satunya harapan Yanchen untuk menemukan Zeren hanyalah pemuda itu.

"Xukun..."

"Oh Yanchen-ge, ada apa?"

"Kau tau kemana Ze.. trainee Yuehua pergi? Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka."

"Mereka harus menghadiri pemotretan hari ini. Sepertinya kemarin Zhengting meminta Zeren menyampaikannya padamu, dia tidak bilang?"

"Tidak, dia tidak mengatakan apa pun."

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Xukun dengan mulutnya yang terisi penuh.

Yanchen menggeleng lemah. Benarkan? Ia tidak bertengkar dengan Zeren, bukan?

"Kapan mereka kembali?"

"Besok? Oh Ting bilang mereka akan kembali untuk latihan hari ini, tapi mereka harus pergi lagi setelahnya."

"Terima kasih, aku duluan," dan Yanchen pun bergerak meninggalkan kekasih rekan satu timnya itu.

* * *

Hari berlalu dengan sangat lamban bagi Zhou Yanchen. Senyum bercahayanya semakin lama semakin redup dan bahkan nyaris mati ketika 4 anggota timnya kembali, namun satu-satu orang yang ia harapan memperlakukannya dengan berbeda. Tak lagi menghujaninya dengan berbagai hal tak masuk akal, tak lagi mengusik ketenangannya. Bukankah seharusnya Yanchen senang karena ia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan seperti ketika ia pertama menginjakan kaki di sini?

Bulan telah menggantikan matahari dan matahari menggantikan bulan kembali.

Entah keberanian apa yang mendatangi seorang Zhou Yanchen, ia kini berdiri tepat di depan sebuah ruang dengan nama Bi Wenjun dan Ding Zeren di pintu. Buku jarinya bergerak mengetuk pintu kayu itu, menghadirkan wajah sendu Wenjun untuk muncul.

"Wenjun, Zeren?"

"Ada, masuklah. Aku akan pergi ke kamar Zhengting-ge sebentar."

"Terima kasih," ucap Yanchen lembut yang lalu bertukar posisi dengan Wenjun.

"Wenjun, siapa yang-" kalimat Zeren terhenti mendapatkan bahwa Yanchen berdiri di pintu kamarnya, bukan Wenjun.

"Ding Zeren..." Yanchen melangkah mendekati Zeren yang tengah duduk di kasurnya dan bersandar pada tembok dengan earphone di telingannya.

"Apa?"

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Zeren hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam hm?" tanya Yanchen yang kini duduk di sisi Zeren.

Jemari Yanchen meraih jemari Zeren, menggenggamnya erat, membuat Zeren menekukkan kedua alisnya.

"Ngh ge, kau membuatku takut," Zeren menarik tangannya dan berniat meninggalkan posisi duduknya.

Namun ia kalah cepat dengan Yanchen yang menarik dan mencengkram lengannya erat.

"Jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka kau seperti ini."

"Kenapa kau membuatnya menjadi rumit, Yanchen-ge," Zeren mulai menundukan wajahnya, "Kau ingin aku berhenti bicara, aku sudah berhenti, lalu sekarang kau seperti ini. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Suara Zeren bergetar, tangannya meremas seprai dengan kuat. Menyadari hal itu Yanchen melembutkan cengkramannya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku, Zeren. Maafkan aku," Yanchen mengusap punggung murid didikan Lay itu dengan lembut, membiarkannya menumpahkan air mata yang terpendam.

"Aku memintamu berhenti karna kau sangat berisik. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata tanpa suaramu semua terasa begitu sepi, rasanya seperti aku hidup seorang diri di dunia ini."

"Ge..."

"Aku menyukainya Zeren, aku menyukai suaramu yang sangat mengganggu itu. Aku suka berada di dekatmu. Dan aku benci jauh dari semua itu."

"Ge..."

"Hm?"

"Kau seperti sedang mengungkapan cinta. Menggelikan!" Zeren menampilkan ekspresi lucu, menghancurkan suasana romantis dalam hitungan detik.

"Ish kau ini! Merusak suasana!"

"Kau memang menggelikan, kata-katamu seperti ingin menjadikanku kekasihmu, gege! Sudah, ayo latihan" Zeren beranjak berdiri.

"Aku memang menginginkannya, Ding Zeren," dengan tiba-tiba Yanchen memeluk Zeren dari belakang, membuat Zeren membatu.

"Jadilah kekasihku, hm?"

"Ge? Kau... serius?"

"Hm-m"

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Bukan hanya sekedar berterima kasih karena kita dulu rekan satu tim?"

"Semua bermula dari situ dan aku baru menyadari kalau semakin lama aku justru menyukaimu."

"Tapi kau bilang pada Zhouri-ge bahwa kau..."

"Dasar tukang menguping, hm? Aku bukan tipikal pemuda seperti Xukun yang bisa dengan kasual mengatakan aku menyukai seseorang. Lagi pula Zhouri-ge pasti akan menggodaku ratusan kali jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu."

"Lain kali jangan langsung mencerna mentah-mentah apa yang kau dengar, ok?" sambung Yanchen setengah berbisik

"Ba.. baiklah ge. Sekarang menyingkir dari telingaku."

"Tidak sampai kau memberiku jawaban."

"Jawaban apa lagi?"

"Kau menjadi kekasihku."

"I... Itu... Aku mau."

"Terima kasih Zeren,"

 **CHUP**

Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi lembut Zeren, mengubahnya menjadi merah. Yanchen sendiri terkekeh melihat reaksi itu.

"Ayo latihan, babe," ucap Yanchen dengan nada jahil membuat wajah Zeren semakin memerah dan jantungnya berdegup tak menentu.

"Sekarang kau jadi sangat menyebalkan ge," gerutu Zeren yang lalu membiarkan dirinya mengikuti kemana lengan Yanchen membawanya.

 **•**

 **END**

 **•**

Rurulala,

Adakah yang ngeship YanRen? Ini kapal fav Hamzzi di Idol Producer (setelah ZhengKun tentunya)

Semoga ada yang suka ff ini.

Yang mau req ff couple lain boleh loh! Akan Hamzzi buat untuk next or next next chapter di ff ini.

Anyway, Hamzzi selalu menanti review kalian loh, jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya~

Gomawoyong


	2. Chapter 2

**Z** **hangjing x Yanjun**

 **ZhangJun**

 **•**

 **•**

Malam mulai larut, namun tanda kehidupan justru baru terlihat di kediaman 9 pemuda yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian Cina dan dunia.

"Cheng, kau punya makanan?" tanya pemuda cukup tinggi yang menampakan wajahnya di kamar milik 3 bersaudara Yuehua.

"Aku punya ramen, kau mau Nongnong?" sahut pemuda lain di seberang Chengcheng.

"Aku juga mau, Zhengting," entah sejak kapan Yanjun sudah ada di ruangan itu.

Zhengting segera membuka kontainer besar di sisi ranjangnya dan mengeluarkan dua bungkus ramen, membuat wajah Linong dan Yanjun bersinar cerah.

Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya sudah berkutat di dapur. Sesekali terdengar tawa canda di sela suara air yang mulai mendidih.

"Apa yang kalian masak sampai bahagia begitu?" tanya sang ketua yang baru saja memasukan botol air ke dalam kulkas.

"Ramen dan kau tahu? Linong baru saja menambahkan susu ke dalam ramennya dan sekarang itu terlihat seperti kolam susu hahahahahaha," Yanjun tertawa lepas.

"Kau memasukan apa?"

"Susu? Percayalah padaku, ini sangat enak Kun ge. Setidaknya aku memasak dengan benar. Jun ge bahkan tidak menyalakan kompornya selama 5 menit dan mengeluh airnya tak mendidih ahahhahha," Linong ganti tertawa lepas membuat Yanjun memasang wajah kesal. Xukun sendiri terkekeh lembut bersama Linong, setidaknya hingga Zhangjing mengetukkan sumpitnya di meja makan.

"Kau makan sendiri lagi."

"Aku makan dengan Nongnong?"

"Ya dan kau tidak mengajakku."

"Dan kau akan menyalahkanku dengan wajahmu yang bengkak besok? Lebih baik aku makan sendiri," sahut Yanjun santai dan membawa mangkuknya ke ruang tengah, bergabung dengan Linong yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di hadapan TV.

"Kau baik-baik saja ge?" tanya Xukun lembut pada Zhangjing yang tengah mengerucut dan meremas sumpitnya.

"Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu? Atau kau ingin camilan? Aku bisa memintanya pada Zhengting," lanjut Xukun.

"Aku tidak lapar Kun," Zhangjing tersenyum singkat sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

 **BLAM**

Suara pintu yang tertutup itu ternyata mengundang mata Yanjun untuk menatao lirih salah satu kamar mereka.

* * *

"Zhangjing ge, kau _free_ hari ini?"

"Hm-m."

"Bisa menemaniku makan? Aku sedang ingin _steak_ , tapi Ting ge tidak bisa menemaniku karena jadwal Yuehua, Jun ge sudah ada janji dengan gege lain."

"Aku sedang diet Nongnong."

"Kau bisa makan buah ge. Ayolah, aku yang bayar bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tunggu 5 menit, aku harus bersiap."

* * *

Dan di sinilah Zhangjing berakhir menikmati malamnya menatap Chen Linong yang dengan lahap menyantap daging _steak_ sedangkan ia sendiri mengunyah lembut buah merah di piringnya.

"Ge, sebenarnya gege dan Yanjun ge kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba saja tidak mengajakku makan dan terus menerus menyinggung diet, padahal biasanya dia yang selalu menggagalkan dietku."

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku maksud ge."

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa gege belakangan ini lekat dengan Ziyi ge di atas panggung?"

 **UHUK**

Zhangjing tersedak atas pertanyaan tak terduga dari pemuda di hadapannya. Mana ia duga Nongnong akan menanyakan hal yang bahkan ia sendiri tak menyadarinya sebelum para penggemar mulai membicarakannya.

"Ugh itu..."

"Bahkan di dorm gege terus berbicara dengan Ziyi ge. Yanjun ge jadi menggangguku karena tak bisa mengganggumu," lanjut Nongnong dengan wajah polosnya.

* * *

"Kami kembali!" Linong berseru riang memasuki kediaman sementara mereka.

"Selamat datang," sahut Ziyi dari ruang tengah.

4 pemuda lain tampak tengah berkumpul di sana menyaksikan dengan seksama beberapa penampilan mereka. Nongnong segera menghambur dan meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak sang ketua. Di sisi lain Zhangjing yang baru saja selesai merapikan sepatunya menatap sejenak anggotanya, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yanjun ikut aku," seru pemilik nama keluarga You tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada kelompok pemuda tadi, yang dipanggil memberikan ekspresi bingung sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengikut jejak anggota tertuanya.

"Duduk," nada bicara Zhangjing begitu serius. Yanjun yang sudah mengenal _main vocal_ Nine Percent itu cukup tahu bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tak mengikuti keinginan gege-nya.

 **KLIK**

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar mereka, Zhangjing duduk di kasur lain yang berhadapan dengan tempat Yanjun terduduk sekarang.

"Maafkan aku."

Yanjun membuka matanya lebar. Terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar mungkin.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengabaikanmu belakangan ini."

Dan Yanjun masih membatu dengan mata lebarnya.

"Yanjun kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"A-aku dengar. Aku hanya tidak percaya kau mengatakannya."

Zhangjing tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, senyum yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada seorang Lin Yanjun.

"Aku tahu kau merasa terabaikan karena aku selalu bersama Ziyi. Aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi, jadi berhentilah mengungkit diet yang kulakukan. Aku lebih suka Lin Yanjun yang menggagalkan dietku."

"Geez. Sebenarnya kau ini ingin kurus atau tidak sih?"

"Kau bertanya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menggumam."

"Jadi kau tidak akan mengabaikanku lagi kan?"

"Ya, baiklah. Oh Zhangjing, aku punya hadiah untukmu?"

"Sungguh? Apa itu makanan?"

"Ini," Yanjun mengeluarkan kotak hijau dari saku jaketnya.

"Uhm? Krim wajah?"

"Hm-m," gumam Yanjun yang sudah berada di depan pintu dengan tangan yang melekat pada gagang emas di sana, " _make-up_ jiejie bilang krim itu bagus untuk mengurangi wajah bengkak di pagi hari," dan pemuda itu membuka pintu dengan cepat dan berlari.

"LIN YANJUUUUN!"

 **•**

 **END**

 **•**

Rurulala,

Karena pada req couple ini, maka Hamzzi kembali membawa couple Nine Percent terbaik 2k18: ZHANGJUN!

Semoga kalian suka ya :)

Buat yang yang req ZhengKun, kalian bisa cek ff Hamzzi judulnya Xukun Stories. Itu one shot ZhengKun semua

Next couple pada mau siapa nih? Yuk req, jangan lupa tinggalin kesan kalian juga ya.

PS: kalo ada yang aktif twitter dan suka baca au, bisa follow Hamzzi di zhengkunzone. Ada au ZhengKun, YanRen n special horror Idol Producer.

Xie xie


End file.
